


I Love You

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly one-shot attached to my Unconventional series.  It's the first time that Fin says I love you to Hackett & Zaeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

_‘I love you.’_

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.  Fin hadn’t said ‘ _I love you’_ to anyone since Mindoir.  They were words that she’d crossed out of her vocabulary.  They were the last words that she remembered her parents saying.  She’d been with Zaeed and Hackett for a couple years.  She was between levels in her N-school training and decided to take a short vacation with the two of them. And now she was hiding in the bathroom with the door locked and the shower running.

“Fin?” Zaeed knocked on the door. “Open the goddamn door.”

Fin decided to pretend that she couldn’t hear him.  She could feasible live the rest of her life in the shower.

_Right?_

Her stomach picked that exact moment to grumble loudly.  She’d had to rush to get the last transport out of Rio the night before so she hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before which was a very bad thing.  It meant that she was in for a massive migraine if she didn’t eat soon. 

“Sweetheart? Please? Open the goddamn door.” It sounded like he was banging the palm of his hand against the door.

She resisted the desire to tell him that saying please and banging on the door didn’t really go together well.  She stretched out on the giant rug on the bathroom floor and stared up at the light overhead.  It wasn’t that she didn’t mean the words.  She did love both of them.  But…saying it, in the middle of…with both of…she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“Finnegan?” It was Hackett’s turn to try. “Could you please come out to talk to us? I’ll make lunch.”

_Food._

Fin slid around on the floor until she could reach up to unlock it.  She found herself staring up at Hackett who was frowning down at her. “Hi.”

Hackett crouched down beside her. “Is there a reason that you’re on the floor of the bathroom?”

“The rug is comfortable.” She glanced around him to find Zaeed sitting on the end of the bed. “You said lunch.”

Hackett glanced back at Zaeed with a smile. “I told you.”

Fin ignored both of them and shot up to her feet.  She grabbed the door frame when her head swam for a moment.  She could feel the migraine starting in the back of her skull.  It always started around her biotic amp.  Hackett reached out to steady her with concern on his face.

“When did you eat last?” He followed her into the kitchen. 

Zaeed lifted her up on the kitchen counter and leaned between her legs with an arm wrapped around her waist. “Migraine?”

“Why do we always end up in the kitchen like this?” She glanced over to watch Hackett who was leaning down to look into the fridge.

“Because you eat more than both of us combined?” Hackett stepped over to the stove with several containers in his hand. “And by the way, we love you too.”

Fin leaned forward so her hair drifted over her face.  Zaeed ducked down so his head slid between the curtain of red hair.  “Yes?”

“We _love_ you.” He kissed her then moved back. “So get goddamn used to it.”

 

 


End file.
